Metal Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of metal. Technique of Metal Manipulation. Variation of Earth Mimicry. Also Called *Ferro Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Metal Body/Form/Physiology *Metallic Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Metallicization/Metallization Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into metal. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of metal, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. User gains varying powers depending of what kind of metal they mimic: some metals are soft but malleable and survive damage by flexing under the attack and returning back to their normal state afterwards, others are hard and can take severe damage before eventually breaking. Some users may even shatter after receiving enough damage, but reconstruct themselves afterwards unharmed. Metals have also varying abilities relating their ability to tolerate/conduct heat, electricity, acid/corrosion, etc. Several metals have specific symbolic and mystical properties as well. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Electrical Immunity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Strength *Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Thermal Resistance Techniques *Elemental Shapeshifting *Ferrokinetic Invisibility Variations *'Bio-Metal': Living malleable metal. *'Brass': Malleable with acoustic properties, low friction, non-magnetic and anti-bacterial; connected to concepts of war and music, lesser connections to the sun. *'Bronze': Hard and brittle (but less so than iron), corrosion resistant, heat and electricity conductant; connected to war and art, has certain musical properties when used on bells and other percussive instruments. *'Copper': Soft and malleable, used as a conductor of heat and electricity, a building material, and a constituent of various metal alloys; connected to concepts of emotions, especially love and lust, beauty and charisma. *'Gold': Valuable, soft, dense and resistant to corruption; connected to concepts of immortality, perfection, summer, harvest and the sun. *'Iron': Connected to concepts of blood, war, luck and it's resistance, immunity or outright cancellation of magic. **'Steel ' *'Lead': Dense, ductile, very soft, highly malleable, with poor electrical conductivity, highly resistant to corrosion; connected to concepts of curses, death, transformation, old age and mental/physical/conceptual impurity. *'Mercury': Liquid, poisonous and insanity inducing; connected to concepts of insanity, death and Alchemy, ironically enough it was considered to be source of health, immortality and beauty. *'Platinum': Valuable, dense, malleable, ductile, with excellent resistance to corrosion/high temperature and stable electrical properties; connected to concepts of exclusivity and wealth, determination, grit, and completion of task. *'Silver': Valuable, soft, dense, disinfectant and extremely heat and electricity conductant; connected to concepts of moon, purity, intuition and mysticism. *'Tin': Nontoxic, ductile, malleable, and easily worked; connected to concepts of wisdom, logic, education, balance, prosperity and wealth. *'Zinc': Nontoxic, soft, ductile, and malleable; connected to the concepts of style, dreams, and wealth. Associations *Amorphous Physiology by turning into liquid metal. *Elemental Transmutation *Ferrokinetic Creature Creation *Ferrokinetic Regeneration *Golem Creation - most golems have a variation of this power. *Golem Physiology - most golems have a variation of this power. *Metal Manipulation *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. Limitations * User is vulnerable to all effects that would affect normal metals, including Magnetism Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement, depending on the metal in question. * User is essentially solid piece of metal, with everything that comes with it, including extreme weight and inability to float, except in the cases of low-density metals such as Lithium, Potassium, and Sodium. * May slow the user. Known Users Gallery The_Iron_Cang_Du.png|Cang Du (Bleach) lives up to his epithet, "I - The Iron". Steel.jpg|Citizen Steel (DC comics) possess skin, bone and muscle tissue that are transmuted into organic steel. Metal_men.jpg|Metal Men (DC Comics) Danny_Pine_Metal_3x08.jpg|Danny Pine (Heroes) transform his arm into metal. 200px-Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616) 016.jpg|Cessily Kincaid A.K.A. Mercury (Marvel Comics) metal_kindlephoto-75491294.jpg|The Klinkers (Mixels) Diane_defeating_Hauser_with_Heavy_Metal.gif|Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Heavy Metal. Mr 1 Daz Bones.png|After eating the Dice-Dice Fruit, Daz Bones' (One Piece) body is made of steel. Tyzonn_Mercury_hand.jpg|Tyzonn (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) can transform his body into mercury. Sydney_Drew_Iron_Fist.jpg|Sydney Drew (Power Rangers S.P.D.) turning her hand into iron. SM64 Metal Mario.jpg|Mario (Super Mario 64) in the form of Metal Mario. Metal Mario.jpg|Metal Mario (Super Mario series/Super Smash Bros.), a separate entity from Mario, as he appears in Mario Kart 7. I256994817_3523_7.jpg|Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Metal_Elementor.png|Metal Elementor (Max Steel) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Earth Powers Category:Common Powers